


wreck my plans, that’s my man

by Wheresarizona



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern Westeros, Oberyn might get a little jealous, Sansa likes it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Sansa received flowers from a man who isn’t her boyfriend. How will Oberyn respond when she tells him?
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	wreck my plans, that’s my man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> For the wonderful and amazing Dresupi,  
> She blesses me with delicious Sansberyn content and I figured I should try my hand at it as a thank you. You are incredible and the honest best. 
> 
> Shoutout to Meilan_Firaga for betaing on such short notice. 😘
> 
> This is my first GOT fic, so please be nice.

“Sansa?” Jeyne asked as she entered Sansa’s office. 

“Yes, Jeyne?” Sansa was busy looking over court documents. She was one of the three partners of her family’s law firm. Her father and brother Robb, were also partners. Jeyne was her assistant and long-time family friend. 

  
“You have a delivery,” Jeyne said as she set something onto Sansa’s desk and then retreated. Sansa frowned as she looked up to find a big, beautiful bouquet of flowers now on her desk. It had to be over a dozen roses accented with baby’s breath and some greenery. 

Hope swelled in her chest.

  
Had Oberyn sent her flowers? 

They’d been dating for a year, and it had been the best year of her life, full of passion, love, and many, many orgasms. 

Sansa smiled to herself at the thought of the orgasms. 

Not too many people knew about their relationship and Sansa was fine with that. She enjoyed what they had. 

Oberyn was in Dorne this week and wouldn’t be returning to King’s Landing for another few days. She missed him dearly. They stayed in touch, talking and texting throughout the day when they had free time. It was always better when he was there in person. 

Sansa plucked the card from the bouquet, opening the envelope. 

_Congratulations on the big win!_

_Jaime_

Sansa’s face soured. She’d won a big case for the Martell’s recently. It had been in the King’s Landing newspaper.

Jaime Lannister had been trying to woo her for quite some time now and couldn’t seem to accept it when she declined his advances.

How would Oberyn react knowing another man was sending her flowers?

A sly grin enveloped her face as she grabbed her phone and snapped a pic before sending it to Oberyn with a message.

_Look at the beautiful flowers Jaime Lannister sent me._

She noticed the moment he saw the message when it said “read” underneath, and then she waited for a response, feeling a bit of glee at the possibility of working him up. It might not have been fair with him so far away.

Minutes passed, and there was no answer. 

Maybe he was in a meeting, and he couldn’t respond?

Sansa decided to get back to her work. 

Twenty minutes later, Jeyne was entering her office again. 

“Sansa, you have another delivery,” Jeyne said, her voice a bit weary. 

Sansa looked up from her work, and her eyes got big. 

Jeyne was holding a giant arrangement that was about the size of the upper half of the other woman’s body. Sansa quickly moved the flowers off of her desk and made room for the new arrangement. 

“Here, Jeyne, set it down!”

Jeyne heaved the monstrosity onto the desk. Sansa opened the cellophane to reveal an edible arrangement consisting of strawberries, grapes, honeydew, cantaloupe, chocolate-dipped bananas, strawberries, and pineapple, and layered throughout were Sansa's favorite sugared lemons. 

There was no way she could eat this giant thing herself. 

She pulled the card from the bouquet and opened it. 

_Toss the flowers._

_xoxo_

_Oberyn_

Sansa burst into giggles. 

“Jeyne,” Sansa said as she picked up the flowers that she had set on the ground, “get rid of these. And then if you could get me a container so I can take what I want from this. We can let the rest of the firm eat it. I cannot eat this alone.”

Jeyne smiled as she quickly grabbed the flowers and scurried off. 

Sansa loved Oberyn so much. She texted him as much, and he replied that he loved her with a string of heart emojis. 

____

Sansa had settled in for the evening. She had taken a relaxing bath when she got home from work and snacked on the sugared lemons. Now she was curled up on her couch in her silk pajamas reading a book. 

There was a knock on her front door. 

Sansa’s eyebrows furrowed. She checked her phone, and it was nearing eight o’clock. She wasn’t expecting anyone this late. She set her book down and padded to the front door. She lived in a secure high rise, and her doorman wouldn’t let just any person up. 

She cracked the door open, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of who was on the other side.

“Oberyn,” she breathed. 

He was standing there in the flesh, with a grin on his face. 

“Darling,” Oberyn purred. 

She flung the door open the rest of the way open, and he rushed forward, pulling her into his arms, his lips finding hers. Oberyn kicked the door shut behind him, the kiss was all tongues and teeth and want. 

They hadn’t seen each other in almost a week. 

One of his hands found its way into her hair to bring her closer to him, a moan escaping her lips. 

They were breathing heavily when they finally parted, their foreheads resting together. 

“I thought you wouldn’t be back for another few days,” Sansa said. 

“Other men were sending you flowers. I had to return,” he said, seriously. 

Sansa giggled, leaning back to look at him. 

“You came back because another man sent me flowers?” She said with a grin. 

“Yes,” he sniffed. “I needed to remind you that I love you, and what better gift could I give you than myself,” he said as he gestured to himself. 

Sansa’s eyes tracked over his body appreciatively. 

He looked good. 

A knowing smile etched his lips at her gaze. 

“Show me how much you love me,” she said, voice husky. 

“With pleasure,” he purred, pulling her into a kiss. His hands went to the buttons of her pajama top, deftly unbuttoning them before pushing the garment off her arms and onto the floor. 

He picked her up by the thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked them to her bedroom, their lips never leaving one another. 

He dropped her onto the bed, his hands going to the waist of her pajama bottoms to pull them and her underwear off, and then he was slotting his shoulders under her knees.

He placed soft kisses to each of her thighs. 

“I will have you crying out my name soon enough,” he said as their eyes met and his tongue swiped along her slit, and then sucked on her nub. 

Oberyn was an expert at going down on her and he loved it. She’d never been with another man who got so much enjoyment out of making her come with his mouth. Her thighs were going to be sore from the beard burn of his scruff, and she honestly didn’t mind. 

He was going to make it worth it. 

“Gods…” Sansa moaned, her fingers digging into the sheets. 

His head popped up. “Almost, darling. My name is Oberyn,” he said with a cheeky grin. Sansa swatted at his shoulder with a giggle.

Then he started working her over in earnest and thoughts escaped her. He sucked and licked, groaning at the taste of her. She felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. Her hands found their way into his hair when he worked two of his fingers into her, curling them to hit against that sweet spot inside her. Her orgasm hit hard, her toes curling, as she cried out his name one last time. 

Oberyn was grinning at her, his mouth covered in her slickness. “A few more times with my mouth and once on my cock, and I’ll be the only man you’ll be thinking about for days to come,” Oberyn purred, one of his hands reaching up to her breast, palming it before tweaking her nipple.

Sansa’s eyes widened as she panted. She felt warmth pool in her abdomen. “Oh my gods, Oberyn,” she gasped. 

Oberyn placed a kiss to her mound, his lips trailing back down to her clit. 

Sansa’s brain short circuited as he started swirling his tongue. 

She was in for a very eventful evening. 

  
  



End file.
